Crazy Dares Regular Style
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Though slightly different than my others, this one is the same amount of fun... If not more! Come spill their secrets, break their bones and more! Note: Morby and HFG/MM dares are especially appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Dares Regular Style

A set of four females are sitting outside on the porch, playing poker, obviously bored.

One girl has red wavy hair down to her shoulders, and black eyes. She is wearing a green camisole and mint green shrug, along with blue jeans and sparkly green sandals. She has a nametag that says 'CPG'.

The female closest to CPG has bright blue eyes, and brown shoulder-length hair. She is wearing a pink polo shirt, blue jean skirt, and red converse sneakers. Her nametag reads 'Tabatha'.

Next to Tabatha is a girl with bright green eyes, and black hair down her back. She wears a purple polo shirt, black skirt, and lavender high tops. Her nametag says 'Karen'.

The last female, next to Karen, has deep brown eyes, and blonde hair in a bob. She wears a green polo shirt, brown skirt, and lime green converse sneakers. Her nametag reads 'Annabelle'.

Suddenly, CPG's watch beeps, causing all four females to jump slightly. They all grin deviously.

"Looks like it's time to start, guys!" CPG says, obviously the leader of the group. They jump up and scramble to get into position.

"Alright, before we begin the rules introduction, I think you all who are reading this would like to know who these lovely ladies are" CPG says, gesturing to the three girls behind her.

"Well, they are my OCs from a story that I have yet to start. Maybe I eventually will, but for now this is the only story you will find them in" she explains quickly.

"Now, let's keep this brief, because those characters are gonna be back here any minute..." Tabatha points out. CPG nods, and snaps her fingers. A clipboard appears in Karen's hand.

"Okay, I guess I'm stating the rules..." Karen mutters. She flips to the second page, and clears her throat.

"Alright... The main pairings that will most likely be seen are Morby and Muscle Man paired with High Five Ghost. No flames on this or any other aspects. You can ask to be a co-host, but don't expect to stay on for too long. You can dare any one of us hosts here, but try not to get carried away. Absolutely no M rated dares. Only one or two darers per chapter will appear, so give as many dares as possible to keep the chapters longer. Truths will also be accepted. And for maximum chance of being chosen, try to have a dare with the aforementioned pairs" Karen says quickly. CPG nods.

"Thank you Karen. And one more thing. Annabelle?" she states, glancing at the blonde. Annabelle nods quickly.

"Every chapter will have us in a new Regular Show location, but eventually we'll just be recycling the same ones. So around the fifth or sixth chapter we'll be flying around, visiting different parts of the world. If there's a particular place you'd like us to visit, please tell us" she states. Just as they finish the introduction, all of the main Regular Show characters come walking over.

"Um, who are you?" Benson asks rudely. Tabatha smirks, and that's all it takes for Rigby to recognise her.

"AAAH! Benson! These girls are PSYCHOS! Get them OUT of here!" he screeches, and begins to run in circles, panicking.

"Awesome!" Muscle Man laughs, and begins to record Rigby spazzing out. Mordecai rolls his eyes, and grabs Rigby. He begins to slap the raccon across the face.

"Ugh... Thanks man" Rigby mumbles, though rubbing his cheek. Margaret sighs, and looks at her watch.

"Listen, girls, could you explain what's going on? Because I-" she is cut off as Karen tackles her in a fit of rage.

"Shut your BEAK before I RIP it off! You idiotic, self-centered-"

"KAREN!" CPG shouts. Karen flinches and releases Margaret, who quickly runs behind a nearby tree.

"Sorry..." Karen mumbles. CPG sighs and turns to the camera.

"Remember to dare!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Setting: Coffee Shop**_

Tabatha and Annabelle are sitting at a table, having a... Not so civilised conversation with Rigby.

"Tell us! Tell us now or I'll rip your head off, grind it up, and serve it in Mordecai's hamburger!" Tabatha threatens. The thought of that actually makes Annabelle and Rigby a little sick to their stomachs. But Rigby stands his ground.

"I refuse to tell you!" he hisses. Tabatha turns red from anger, and lunges for the raccoon, only to completely miss and land on the floor.

"Guys! It's time to-" CPG and Karen walk in, dragging the rest of the characters with them. They stare at Tabatha, who is now red from embarrassment.

"Tabatha, why on earth are you on the floor?" CPG asks rhetorically. Tabatha groans and stands up, glaring at Rigby.

"It's a long story" she responds. Karen rolls her eyes, and CPG shrugs.

"Right. Well we have two call-in dares. I wrote them down" she says, waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Fine, let's get this torture over with" Mordecai says, sitting down.

"Good. Now, the first dare is from 21SidraCire. Karen, you get to sit on Margaret for five minutes" CPG says, reading the paper. Margaret's eyes widen.

"AWESOME!" Karen cries, and promptly shoves the robin to the ground. Before she can get up, Karen plops herself down on top of her.

-5 Minutes Later-

Karen reluctantly lifts herself off of Margaret, who promptly gasps for breath.

"I think you sat on my lungs!" Margaret cries. Karen laughs and rolls her eyes.

CPG looks down at the paper, and smiles.

"Karen, the other dare is also for you. Guest 11 wants to know why you hate Margaret" the host says. Karen shrugs.

"Well, for starters she comes between Mordecai and Rigby. Not to mention she has a new boyfriend every week! But mainly the Mordecai and Rigby thing..." she explains. Annabelle taps her chin in thought.

"But if you really think about it..." she mumbles. Everyone looks at her, and she quickly shakes her head.

"Never mind, it's really the type of thing I should say when someone dares me to. Keep the suspense, right?" Annabelle mutters. CPG blinks, then shrugs.

"Well, remember to dare!" the four co-hosts exclaim.


End file.
